Naruto, Thief!
by mirrowlin
Summary: I can't really explain my story. Just read it. Please R&R.


Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto.  
  
Naruto "Kakashi, you have that weird powerful eye. You are one of the most powerful ninjutsu masters ever. I wish I was like you." Kakashi "Some day all of you will be as powerful as me, sure I have the eye . . . but you are strong, I know it." Sakura "Um that sounded kind of weird." Sasuke "Let's sleep already." Tazuna "I agree with Sasuke, I'm cranky." That night they camped out under the stars. Kakashi felt something on his leg, Kakashi "Naruto! You tried to take the bells on my leg while I was asleep! That isn't ninjutsu, that's being a thief!" Naruto (lied) "Sasuke did it, I tried to stop him!" Kakashi "Stop it you little liar." Sasuke heard the whole thing and decided to do the same as Naruto, but be more careful. Very late at night Sasuke took the bells from Kakashi. In the morning the kids are awake, but not Kakashi. Sasuke "Haha. I got the bells! I'm da man! I'm da best!" Naruto "Give me the bells so I can tell on you and return them to Kakashi." Sasuke "Do I look dumb to you? I'm not gonna just give away the bells." Sasuke turned around and started walking away, but Naruto grabbed the bells and ran of to tell Kakashi. Naruto "Kakashi, I found- " Kakashi "Huh? Naruto, I told you to stop taking my bells!" Naruto "No, Sasuke toke them-" Kakashi "This time, you will be, punished!" Naruto handed over the bells and was tied to a tree while the others played hopscotch in front of him. Sasuke gave Naruto a happy smiling face in exchange for an angry frowning face. Later. Kakashi "Ok people, I'm gonna do a training program were when you least expect it I pretend to be a bad guy and you try to defeat me together." Later. A very powerful bad guy appears and Kakashi is gone! Sakura "That powerful bad guy must be Kakashi." Bad guy "Call me Soyco. Hahaha. Sakura and Sasuke charge at Soyco blindly because they forgot to use ninjutsu. Soyco used ninjutsu to trap and weaken Sakura and Sasuke in force fields. Sakura "Naruto, now you try to defeat Kakashi." Naruto makes copies of himself and the copies untie him. Soyco charges at the real one and in the end they end up playing mercy (I don't know why) and Soyco is wining. Naruto "All right, you won Kakashi." Soyco "Oh I'm not Kakashi." Naruto "Kakashi, help!" Out of nothing Kakashi appeared, and beat Soyco fast 'cause Kakashi is very strong. Kakashi "Just forget the new training thing." After that Kakashi seemed kind of worried, like Soyco might come back. The next day, Kakashi "OK, if Soyco comes back I want you to beat him, I must know your true power. I'll be seeing your fighting, and reading itchy-itchy paradise, (if you know what that means.)" Sakura "Itchy- itchy paradise, is kind of-" Tazuna "Hey, can we get movin already?" Sakura "Ya, I mean Soyco isn't gonna get us again so soon, and I don't see any fast moving shadows or any of that kind of junk." Suddenly Kakashi was gone, and Soyco had Tazuna in an arm lock with a knife near his throat. Naruto remembered Soyco wouldn't strike so soon and that there wasn't anyone in the perimeter, plus he was just trapping Tazuna, not killing him or taking him away. Sasuke "Stop bugging us and let Tazuna go!" Soyco "Hehe." Naruto "Kakashi, show your self!" Soyco let Tazuna go and turned in to . . . Kakashi! Sakura "Why, how-?" Kakashi "Well do you remember a little training program?" Sakura "So it was you all along." Kakashi "No, I was Soyco only the second time, after I told you kids I wouldn't do the training program, Soyco is a real person, I just decided to use him." Sakura "It wasn't very nice to use the training program after you said you wouldn't." Kakashi "But that way you would think it couldn't be me. Anyway Naruto knew it was me, so I award him with this ring and the job and title: group leader." Kakashi handed Naruto a silver ring with a purple jewel that had the ninjutsu symbol on it. Naruto "Wow." Sasuke "Kakashi, when Naruto stole your bells for the second time, really it was me." Naruto "That's ok, lets just forget this."  
  
The end  
  
^ ^  
= 


End file.
